Choke collars have been widely dismissed by animal care professionals as inhumane and unnecessary. There have been many cases of animals with damaged windpipes, necks, and spines from choke collars. Furthermore, there is growing evidence that choke collars harm animals and are not necessary to properly train and manage an animal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.